


A Rainbow of Colours

by Shrineofstones



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, Military, Other, Public Sex, Science Fiction, Tentacle Sex, ToT: Chocolate Box, Treat, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrineofstones/pseuds/Shrineofstones
Summary: "So we'll attack from the left flank just before dawn, all the better to- Lieutenant Isthval, are you actually listening to me?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



"So we'll attack from the left flank just before dawn, all the better to- Lieutenant Isthval, are you actually listening to me?"

"Uh," he says, and sits up a little straighter in his chair. Tries not to blush, or _groan_ , as the eyes of every soldier in the room turn in his direction, "yes, sir. Of course, sir. I've been hanging on your every word... Sir."

"Hm," General Cathvel, a bulky man in his fifties whose bonded armor is obediently wrapped around his neck in a chain, says. Narrows his eyes in a way that is probably meant to be intimidating, but that has always made him want to giggle instead, "and if I asked you to repeat everything that I've just said?"

"In that case, sir, I would remind you that I have not been a stumbling cadet for at least ten years and that such a tactic is hardly professional," he retorts sharply, narrowly resists the urge to gasp as a tendril nudges against his prostrate at the same time as a helpful burst of information nudges against his mind, "and then, as you blustered, would prove that I _have_ been listening and tell you that our squad will be attacking from the left flank."

General Cathvel stares at him for a long few seconds, wrinkled face pinching into itself in a way that makes him appear rather like an apple quickly starting to go rotten.

"Before dawn," he adds primly, carefully moderating his tone to avoid breathiness at the tendril pokes approvingly at his prostrate again.

"It appears that I accused you unfairly, Lieutenant Isthval," General Cathvel says, largely through gritted teeth, and raises one battle scarred hand. He barely bites down on a sigh of relief, or a sigh of pleasure because that tentacle is _really_ going now, as the man dismisses the room with a loud: "report to the launching bay at O-One-Hundred hours _promptly_. Use the intervening time to make sure that you have everything you need, and that both you and your armor are fully rested. Respect the bond!"

"Respect the bond!" The rest of the room chorus, looking varying levels of amused, and filter out.

He hangs to the back of the crowd, ignoring the knowing glances that his closer friends in the squad - Lieutenant Askaval with her armor as tiny studs in her ears, Corporal Kantaval with her armor stretching to full gauntlets up her arms - cast him on the way. Breaks off as soon as he can, and darts into a side corridor that he knows to be frequently abandoned from prior experience.

_You really shouldn't do that, you know,_ he thinks to Catorce when they're safe, slumping against the nearest plain wall. The tendril within him is going full time now that they can't get caught, undulating within him in a way that sends his vision slightly fuzzy around the edges, _not in the meeting. One day Cathvel is going to catch us at it, and then-_

Catorce only laughs, a steady buzz inside his head, and keeps stroking. To his complete lack of shock, he finds that he can't mind all that much, _You know him, my love. In his mind the only thing worse than impropriety is acknowledging that it's happening. If he finds out, he's unlikely to say a word._

_But if he does tell somebody else..._ He thinks urgently, bites his lip on an even louder gasp as his knees start to shake.

_I told you, he won't even have the urge,_ Catorce laughs again, only picks up the pace until he's actively slumping down the wall, _and if he does break from character so drastically, does decide to commit the cardinal sin of actually acknowledging that the rules have been broken right under his nose... Well, I know things about him and Una that would shock even you._

_Really?_ He asks, feeling far too aroused to be properly stunned.

_Oh, my love,_ Catorce croons, and presses in all the harder. Snickers within his mind, a comforting buzz that he couldn't imagine his life without, as the world goes white around him, _I'll save that information until the next briefing._


End file.
